Opposites Attract
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy, the God of Slayers, meets Spike, the God of Vampires. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.


**Title:** Opposites Attract  
**Prompt:**Fantasy: Gods and Goddesses  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings:**None

**Summary:**Buffy, the God of Slayers, meets Spike, the God of Vampires.

The sound of arguing could be heard from halfway across the heavens, and at this point in time everyone learned to ignore it.

"Are they really going at it again?" Willow whispered to her fellow Goddess, Tara, "This is the third time this week! And it's only Monday!"

Tara blushed, "W-We all know that they'll get over it e-eventually."

Willow shook her head, "I don't know. This time they're really going at it. Maybe I should send Giles to go break them apart?"

"N-No!" Tara interjected quickly, "I-I mean, they'll work it out th-themselves, r-right?"

Willow eyed her lover curiously for a moment before giving a short nod, "Fine, I trust you."

Tara almost visibly deflated as Willow turned back and began her way to the Watching Pools. She could have sworn that she would see right through her this time. She shot a nervous look over her shoulder towards the source of the loud sounds.

Buffy and Spike had better come out soon, or something bad could happen.

.

"God, you're such a – a – Pig!" Buffy screamed. Spike snorted.

"Wow, great insult there, pet. How many times have you called me tha' now?" he asked.

"Well, you are!" Buffy retorted, "I've never met a more piggish person in my entire life! Ever!"

"Glad to know I affect you so much." Spike said dryly. Buffy growled and tugged at her hair before spinning around and stomping off. Spike frowned and quickly followed, grabbing her hand and tugging her back. "Where're you goin', pet?"

"Away." She growled, tugging her hand half heartedly away, "I can't be with you right now – I'm so angry I might do something I'll regret."

That just made Spike frown even more, "What're you talkin' about? We always fight like this. I piss you off, you punch my nose, call me a pig, we make up an' go back to bein' all cuddly." He pouted, "I haven't gotten my daily dose of cuddle yet."

She tried not to smile, but her lips quirked up for a second before she frowned again and tried to tug away. "I can't do this anymore, Spike."

"Whattaya mean?" he asked, "We don' have to fight. Don' even have to talk. You don' wanna fight, then we don' fight. This is all on your terms pet, not mine."

"Don't you get it, Spike! This isn't about us." Buffy cried, turning to look him in the eye, "this isn't about what we want. It's about what they see."

Spike frowned. "Wha' the bloody hell do you mean?"

"I'm the Goddess of Slayers." Buffy explained slowly, "You're the God of Vampires. We shouldn't get along at all – let alone love each other. It's wrong. It goes against Nature."

"You don' get it, pet." Spike said suddenly, "See you're missin' somethin' in wha' you just said."

"No I'm not, I said it!" Buffy retorted.

"You are the Goddess of Slayers. I am the God of Vampires. What did you miss there?" he said slowly.

"Nothing." Buffy said slowly back, "You're just being an idiot."

"You're missing the fact that _you _are the Goddess – not them," he pointed to the ground, where underneath one Slayer was fighting off the hordes of evil, "_You _make the rules. You're as high as they get. If you wanna fall in love with a vamp, you earned it. How many apocalypses did you stop as a mortal?"

"Eighteen." Buffy whispered softly.

"How many years were you an active Slayer?" he continued.

"Thirteen." She answered.

"You earned this place, Buffy. Jus' like I did. Sure, it might not have worked down there, but up here you make the rules." Spike hardened slightly, "Now if you want to leave me because its honestly what you want to do, then I'll let you walk away right now. But if you're jus' doin' this because they think its wrong, then I'm gonna fight for you until the end of the world."

Buffy looked up at him for a long moment, conflict clear in her eyes before she sighed and nodded.

"So we tell them?" she whispered. Spike relaxed and smiled gently.

"When you're ready." He said. Buffy hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Now." She said firmly. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"now?" he asked. She grinned humorously.

"Now, before I chicken out." She explained. Spike laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before letting her go to grab her hand.

"Now, it is." He agreed, and together they walked off into the heavens towards their fellow Gods, prepared to break all the rules.


End file.
